narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kachi
(Affinity) File:200px-Nature Icon Yin.svg.png |occupation = Head of the |affiliation = Konohagakure |manga = |anime = |japanese = |english = |image gallery = yes}} Kachi (価値(かち), Kachi; Literally meaning "value") is the pseudonym appointed to the current of Konohagakure. His reign of terror as the Dark Messiah (闇救世主(メシアやみ), Yami no Kyūseishu) alludes to his frequent conduct beneath the shadows, whereby he essentially operates as the backbone to the village, resolving matters deemed so very horrific that they may potentially wage war amongst neighboring nations if exposed. He functions as the right-hand man of Sayuri Hatake, and is referred to by her as Konoha's most formidable weapon, as well as her personal greatest accomplishment. Unbeknownst to the village at large, and kept a secret from even her own family, Kachi, in truth, is none other than Sayuri's very own child. However, unlike the others, he was not slated by her mercy, nor was he apprehended by her pardon; very much the opposite, he was contrived in secret and engaged wholeheartedly within her triumph as a sacrifice for the village. As thus, he was forged into a literal weapon of war, created for the sole purpose of fulfilling her desires, of which extends to the massacre of even important political figures within her own village, so long as it ensures a more extensive reign for herself. Kachi is the physical manifestation of Sayuri's treacherous ambitions; he is to her a puppet robbed of his own freewill... the ultimate assassin. Appearance He who beckons not by a name, but rather a particular code serving as his means of identification, conveys the physical manifestation of a concealed executioner —as would be befitting of his profession. The essence of Kachi's very being is shrouded within an enigmatic mantle of mystery; his pardon from the living world sees to it that his existence in itself is kept apart from the values of the globe. There is only but one breathing specimen coursing the pavements of the planet that knows the peculiar secret that is Kachi's identity, and that would very well be his employer herself —Sayuri Hatake. Frequently is Kachi adorned within the attire of the ANBU, made complete by the presence of a mask; in fact, he is very rarely ever seen outside of uniform, even when off duty. The reason for this is none other than the aspiration of maintaining the secret behind his identity. When not in uniform, he is instead under a constant transformation, taking the form of another person —whether it be male or female is of no concern— animal or even object. It is also not uncommon for him to take a shape reminiscent of an article of clothing so as to traverse the streets of Konohagakure by fetching a ride through a commoner. Equality, trust, and honor, these are all intricate values harbored by the assassins of Konoha. True to their mantra, each individual member of the ANBU disregards any and all personal motives, so as for the betterment of the organization as a whole. This team first mentality is a major factor in their choice of wardrobe. Worn by all members of the under-operative Black Ops, this garb is composed entirely of dark colored clothing, providing an additional means of stealth during the night, otherwise known as the time of day Kachi is most frequently summoned to orchestrate his many assignments. Over a close cropped onyx sprawl exists a protective garment of padding across the stomach and chest, paying homage to a series of metallic bracelets worn around the wrists, ankles and knees. As a choice of footwear, Kachi can be seen sporting open-toed sandals, tucked beneath a pair of tight-fitted trousers. In comparison to the vast majority of Shinobi composing the tactical operations squad, Kachi is noticeably smaller, perhaps even on the borderline of prevailing petite. Most certainly, those serving under him are unable to "look-up" to their commander, as he is a great deal shorter than they; when working alongside the same ninja, they tower over him easily, like a group of boulders residing beside a small pebble. The same argument can be made in regards to his muscle mass; Kachi is the lightest out of those he works with, and encompasses a much frailer physique overall, as if for some reason, his body is unable to mirror their own. This, however, is but the least of his worries, as his vast arsenal of skills is sufficient enough to compensate for it. Personality Convicted at a ripe age, Kachi was deprived of his emotions as apart of his early training. This was done bearing the hope that it would ultimately allow him to forgo any sort of hesitation when it came to accomplishing his assignments. Naturally, this proved to be true; Kachi takes lives without a second thought, though he in no way resembles a vigilante in any shape or form. His matters are conducted exclusively through operational means, which are always linked to the betterment of the greater good, or more thoroughly, for the escalation of the Hidden Leaf. These ideals resemble the correlation of chivalry to some extent, and he is very honorable in how he goes about managing his business; even upon performing death, he will more or less pay his retributions to the deceased through the act of a momentary prayer, or at the very least, remember the name of person as a sign of respect. Even so, that is not to say Kachi is without any sentiments. On the contrary, while his life within the shadows would suggest a more detached figure-hood, he has still but managed —quite ironically, at that— to retain the urges burrowed away within his subconscious mind. Indeed, due to their constant repression during his childhood, Kachi's biological desires ascended to an obscene level deemed far more potent than the norm, to the point where they slavishly draw connections to possession. As any other infant, Kachi's inner workings are the manifestation of a severe oedipus complex, victimizing his adoptive mother, Sayuri, while making a mockery of her husband, Kakashi. His violent infatuation with her has resulted in both, a vast series of prolific aspirations, ranging from infidelity to pediphila, to a one-sided rivalry between he and Kakashi. History Powers and Abilities Trivia *This article interludes the psychodynamic theories formulated by . *Kachi's age was initially left as a secret so as to eliminate any preconceived notions within the audience.